


With Only the Stars to See

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Julian is a Dom for once in his life, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex, no protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: You and Julian are making your way away from the palace grounds and stop to stargaze on the hill. You get a little distracted by the way the stars reflect in his eye.





	With Only the Stars to See

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written in years. On one hand, please validate my smut, on the other hand don't look at my shame.
> 
> This is hella self indulgent, and shout out to my fiance for beta reading it even though she's not a Julian fucker.

            The air around you was still and quiet, with only the sounds of footsteps between you two. You and Julian made your way through the garden, hand in hand, minds lingering on the passionate kiss you had just shared. You had the silence to think about what he had said. He was done pushing you away. He was finally accepting your love and your help. It was a miracle and made you buzz with a slurry of emotions; joy over his change of heart, both anxiety and hope for the future ahead of you, and a healthy dose of lust over the power of the kiss and your lingering bodies.

            You’re about half way to the gate that will take you out of the palace when you get to a clearing in the dense garden. It’s a small, grassy hill surrounded by tall trees. On a whim you look up and are greeted by a myriad of stars. It’s a beautiful spot, secluded away from anyone else. In fact, while you had told Julian you two couldn’t stay any longer, the beautiful spot made you want to stay a while and relax next to him.

            When you asked him if he wanted to stay for a while he jumped at the chance, literally. He jumped and practically threw himself into the grass, putting his arm out as a pillow for you. He had a cheeky grin that only widened when you laid down next to him and cuddled into his side.

            He was apparently knowledgeable on the stars and started into an impromptu lecture about the constellations visible through the trees. With a flourish of his hand he pointed out a group of stars. “That over there is Orion and Taurus. Most people find Orion easily because of Orion’s belt riiight there. But that arch of stars right there? That’s his shield. The two constellations are locked in battle forever.”

            After that you began to tune him out. It wasn’t that the subject wasn’t interesting, but his voice was just so soothing. He was warm too and smelled distinctly of leather. It wasn’t long before you were starting to doze off. That changed; however, when he started talking about the star maps he studied in the palace library. Something gnawed at you, and you sat up, thinking maybe Julian could solve a conundrum of yours.

            “I am a star map.”

            After the words left your mouth, you knew they didn’t make any sense. Julian’s look only confirmed it. You weren’t speaking nonsense though, you knew it. “I have a star map on my back. I’ve had it as long as I can remember, but I don’t know where I got it. Asra won’t tell me where it came from either.”

            “That sounds like him,” Julian responds, before appearing lost in thought for a moment.

            He looked away before looking back up at you, face flushing. “May I see?”

            You had honestly hoped he would ask. You stood and got the clasp of your shawl undone, letting it fall into the grass. Julian looked up at you with a hungry curiosity and a sly grin. Next was the ties on your dress, and once those were loosened you let the dress slide down your body. Julian’s grin retreated, and his eyes darted to anywhere but your now exposed breasts. His face was a bright shade of red, one deeper than you were used to. To give him a break, you turned away from him, and showed him the intricate tattoos on your back. That made him jump up, and instruct you to lay on your stomach, that he may get a better look.

            You followed his instructions and, sliding the dress all the way down to your hips, made yourself comfortable on your stomach. He looked with his hands; they traced the constellations on your back with awe. At some point you caught him mumbling about how it seemed to be a map of Vesuvia’s sky that very night. “This is so elegant I can’t help but be enamored by it,” he told you.

            You felt him move closer as he kissed the back of your neck and murmured, “You’re so beautiful I can’t keep my hands to myself. Who would have thought you could enrich my heart, soul, and mind?”

            With a soft caress of his hands down your back you could feel your skin prickle and shivered. He followed his hands with his lips, kissing down your spine. The whole way down he would stop to name the star he had kissed. It was endearing and cute and made your heart melt. He made his way all the way down to the small of your back before tugging gently at the cloth covering your ass. “I’m dying to get a better look at you.”

            You were able to turn your head just enough to nod, and with an eager grin, he slid the dress down to your knees and gently kissed the swell of your ass. The kisses got more and more hungry ass he continued, and you found it difficult to stay silent at the barrage of affection. Without really thinking, you lifted your ass in the air for him, and got a deep chuckle from him before he kissed at the back of your thighs. “Well aren’t you eager? Is that a request for more attention?”

            Fed up with the teasing, you simply spread your legs for him and tried your best to growl. It came out as more of a whine if you were honest with yourself, and it only seemed to make the teasing worse. He took his sweet time kissing the inside of your thighs and caressing his long fingers all around the folds of your sex without touching them. It was torturous until he leaned in to lick a line from your clit to your vaginal opening.

            It sent a shock through you; felt so good it was dizzying right off the bat. You laid your head against the cool grass both to cool you and better lift your ass in the hair for the man behind you. He seemed grateful for it and hummed in appreciation. The vibration nearly rendered you useless; it felt so amazing.

            You couldn’t help any of the small noises of pleasure that spilled out of your mouth. But, the more noise you made, the more eager Julian got. He started by spending more of his time licking and sucking on your clit. When he brushed against your entrance, you let out an exceptionally sharp moan, and he changed tactic immediately. Julian then held your hips while pressing his tongue as far into you as he could. You felt like you were falling apart now.

            Everything felt so hot, even though it was a fairly chilly night, and the grass was cold. You were panting, and twitching, and at some point, had started to rock back against Julian’s mouth. He took it like a champ though, eagerly licking your open. After a while, your cries got loud enough that he stopped and rolled you onto your back.

            Before you could get your bearings, he was on top of you, kissing you deeply. His kiss had a tang to it that you realized was your own taste. It felt dirty and wild, but you weren’t against it. The kiss was over as quickly as it had begun, and when you recovered you looked up to see Julian hovering over you, eye clouded with lust. He was panting hard, like he had been drowning not only in your kiss, but between your legs before then. You decided you wouldn’t give him the opportunity to catch his breath, and you pulled him down by his collar, enveloping him in another deep kiss. He chuckled into your mouth when you started trying to pull his clothes off.

            Julian, despite your whining, sat up and started to strip out of his clothes for you. He barely got the chance to get his pants unbuckled before you were pulling him back down on top of you and kissing him. He stuttered slightly, trying to tell you he wasn’t done, but you wrapped your legs around his waist and held him in place. He had to settle for just shoving his pants down enough to get his dick free and lined up against your entrance.

            He was careful to enter you slowly, though you could not tell for who’s sake. He made a choked moan and stuttered out something about your legs and walls squeezing him. You weren’t quite paying attention, too preoccupied by the intrusion making its way through your insides. It was something you had craved, and you wanted to savor the moment.

            Once he was fully inside of you, he stopped to kiss you gently. When he pulled his face away he was smiling sweetly. “Do be gentle with me, dear. You feel so good you could be the death of me. I have to return the favor.”

            His first thrust stole the air from your lungs. He set a vigorous pace right away; a total contrast from his teasing touches before. It was so much so fast, all you would do was throw your head back and take everything he gave you. You unhooked your legs to spread them wider, and he held you behind the knees and lifted them, bending you slightly. The few times you could really look down at him, he was watching you closely. He was watching for any sign of pain and studying every sigh of pleasure. The hot stare only made you feel even more dizzy from pleasure.

            One particularly aimed thrust hit at an angle that should have felt uncomfortable, but instead sent white hot pleasure straight up your spine. Your voice gave away the sudden increase in sensation, and the man above you only sped up in response. You weren’t going to last much longer like this.

            Obviously, he wasn’t fairing much better from how hard he was panting. “God you’re beautiful. There’s nothing in the world more important than you.”

            He kissed your head gently and groaned, “I want to see you smile forever. I’ll do literally anything for you.”

            While he could make complete sentences, you were completely noncoherent. All you could make were a lot of noises, which you had no problem doing.

            You could feel your whole body wind up, and you dug your nails into his shoulders, and finally you could get words out, “Oh god. Oh god, oh god.”

            Julian perked up and planted his hands down and just thrusted into you harder and faster.

            Once you felt that coil snap, you were hit hard by the orgasm that tore through your body. Everything got to be too much too fast, and you felt your entire body pulse. You tried to curl up into him, and your moaning got to a higher pitch. He didn’t stop though, instead opting to thrust deeper into you, chasing his own release. The continued stimulation caused you to shake slightly, overly sensitive. Every few pulses shocked your system again, making you dig your nails harder into his shoulders.

            The added pain must have been what he needed to tip over the edge, and after thrusting hard once, he stilled into you, and you could feel his dick twitch as he came inside you. He buried his head in your neck to muffle his own moaning, clinging to you like a lifeline. It was suffocating hot, inside and out. You both laid like that for a moment, having to catch your breath and wait for the pulsing to end.

            After some time, he sat up and looked down at you. The lustful gaze had subsided and left a bashful flush on his skin. “Oh, wow uh. Well that was. Oh, I should have slowed down there, are you alright?”

            He slipped out of you to tuck himself back into his pants, and you felt his cum leak out of you. It made your skin suddenly cold. He choked on his own spit when he saw and covered his face with his hands. “Oh god I shouldn’t have done that. I should have stopped, now you’re a mess and I”-  
            You managed to shut him up by sitting up and kissing him. “Ilya, I love you.”

            The look in his eye screamed shock and surprise, but he melted when you kissed him again.

            Julian was kind enough to help you dress again once he had righted himself. After both being decent again, you finished your walk to the gate, hoping you hadn’t spent too much time laying in the grass together. It felt uncomfortable to walk, though it was just a reminder of your unquenchable attraction to one another. With a passionate kiss farewell, you let him go, idly wondering if Portia would run you a bath when you returned.

           

**Author's Note:**

> For those worried on the protection front: Infertility Magic  
> Also condoms weren't a thing back then. Like, unless you were super wealthy and even then they didn't really work.  
> ALSO during the second strain of Bubonic plague, people of that time thought contracting syphilis or gonorrhea protected you against the plauge.  
> So there, that's a thing you know now. (I'm not saying julian isn't clean btw god no.)


End file.
